Something Wrong
by Fidyagami
Summary: AT/ Setelah perang Quincy selesai, mereka baru menyadari letak ke'ganasan' dari Sode no Shirayuki. Ya, itu adalah kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari Zankpakutou tipikal es tersebut. Ichigo bahkan Rukia sendiri tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kekuatan ini setelah berlatih di kerajaan arwah. Dan untuk mencari solusi tersebut, mungkinkah Sode no Shirayuki harus...
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach** **Tite Kubo**

 **Something Wrong by Fidyagami**

 **2015**

 **Warning : AT, OOC (maybe), Typo(s).**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Semenjak mengetahui kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari Sode no Shirayuki. Dunia Rukia berubah. Ia tidak menyangka pedang yang bersamanya selama ini memiliki sisi yang begitu menakjubkan. Sampai saat ini, semua orang bahkan Byakuya Kuchiki mengakui kehebatan yang dimilikinya. Rukia pantas bangga mendapatkan itu.

Ia hanya perlu beberapa hal lagi: menyempurnakan penggunaan _Shikai_ dan menguasai dirinya ketika menggunakan _Bangkai_. Kedua hal itu perlu ia tingkatkan agar kekuatannya sempurna—seperti apa yang dimiliki Renji dan Ichigo. Walaupun kedua temannya itu memiliki kekuatan yang sama menakjubkan dengan dirinya, tetapi Sode no Shirayuki tidak seperti kedua _Zankpakutou_ mereka. Zabimaru dan Zangetsu tidak akan membuat aliran darah mereka berhenti saat menggunakannya. Dan harus Rukia akui, ini cukup sulit.

Maka dari itu, usai perang dengan _Quincy_ , ia terus-terusan berlatih bersama anggota divisinya. Semua itu, ia lakukan hampir setiap hari.

Rukia berdiri di tengah lapangan, ia sudah siap untuk berlatih pagi ini. Sementara di pinggir lapangan bulat ini, ada ratusan divisi 13 yang sudah siap untuk menonton _fukutaicho_ -nya. Oh, mereka juga sudah memakai jaket tebal anti kedinginan. Ini sudah mereka persiapkan kalau-kalau saat menonton Rukia berlatih, besoknya mereka terkena flu—bahkan lebih dari hal itu.

Dan di hadapan Rukia, seperti biasa, Byakuya dan Renji yang menantangnya.

Saat Rukia menarik pedang dari sarung _Zankpakutou_ , semua orang dapat merasakan bahwa lantai yang mereka pijak ini bukan lagi terbuat dari semen. Lantai ini sudah menjelma seperti es yang membeku untuk arena seluncur.

"Bertambah hari kau semakin dingin saja, kali ini berapa derajat?" Dengan semangat Renji mengacungkan Zabimaru.

"-200 derajat, ini seperti kemarin," beritahu Rukia. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Rukia dapat merasakan aliran darahnya berhenti mengalir, jantungnya membeku dan hanya _reishi_ yang dapat mengendalikan ini. Ya, memang seperti ini, ia serasa mati jika menggunakan ini.

"Baiklah tidak usah buang-buang waktu." Byakuya maju duluan untuk memulai semuanya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Ichigo- _kun_."

"Oh, Ukitake- _san_ , selamat pagi." Ichigo berhenti, ia mengahampiri Ukitake yang menyapanya dengan kondisi yang tidak terlalu baik. Ya, itu terlihat sekali.

"Apa kau ingin ke tempat Rukia- _chan_ berlatih?"

"Ya, hari ini Rukia memintaku kemari untuk mengajak berlatih bersama, dia bilang, dia butuh banyak teman untuk berlatih."

Mendadak Ukitake terbatuk-batuk. Pria itu merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya. Dan kemungkinan ini disebabkan hawa dingin yang berada cukup jauh dari sini. Dinginnya benar-benar menusuk sampai ke dalam tulang.

"Ukitake- _san_! Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Ichigo menggiringnya ke pinggir, membawa mereka pada sebuah bangku yang berada di depan kolam ikan koi. "Di sini dingin sekali soalnya."

"Kondisiku dari dulu seperti ini, lagipula aku suka dingin." suaranya terdengar lirih dan Ichigo menyadari hal itu.

Kondisinya terlihat sekali lebih melemah dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih kurus, dan napasnya terdengar cukup berat. "Sebaiknya anda beristirahat sebentar."

"Tidak perlu, sebab ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Ichigo terdiam, itu berarti ia akan memenuhi permintaan pria berambut panjang itu.

"Ichigo- _kun_ , aku tidak menyangka sampai sini kau, Abarai- _fukutaicho_ dan juga Rukia- _chan_ akan memiliki kekuatan sampai batasanya, lalu kalian melindungi Seiretei."

"Yaaa, karena memiliki kekuatan-lah makanya bisa melindungi sesuatu." Ichigo merespon dengan santai, padahal Ukitake mulai serius.

"Tapi, diantara kalian bertiga aku lebih mencemaskan soal Rukia."

"Apa yang kau cemaskan dari dia?" dari obrolan ini, raut wajah Ichigo mulai serius.

"Kau tahu kan, kekuatannya cukup berbahaya, dan satu kesalahan saja bisa membuatnya terbunuh."

"Jangan khawatir." Ichigo berkata penuh dengan percaya diri yang tinggi. "Aku sudah melihat perkembangan Rukia, aku tidak menyangka sampai sini dia bisa mengerahkannya."

Ada sebuah pandangan _skeptic_ yang diberikan kepada Ichigo, hal itu tidak terlalu disadari oleh pria berambut _orange_ ini. "Ada tiga hal yang aku khawatirkan."

"Ya ampun, kalian membicarakan Rukia- _chan_ ternyata." Kyouraku mendadak datang dari arah selatan. Sontak kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Kyouraku- _san_!"

"Di sini hawanya lebih berasa dingin sekali daripada ruang divisi satu." Pria berjenggot itu terus saja mengomel dan berhenti di hadapan mereka. "Rukia- _chan_ memang berkembang dengan pesat."

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan ocehan S _outaicho_ yang terkenal dengan main-mainnya, ia hanya penasaran dengan ketiga hal yang dikhawatirkan dari Rukia.

"Omong-omong apa yang harus dikhawatirkan dari kekuatan Rukia?"

Mendengar itu wajah Kyouraku mendadak serius, dan itu menunjukan biar Kyouraku saja menjelaskan semua ini. "Entahlah, pusat 46 masih mendiskusikannya. Yang jelas ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pertama adalah, nyawa Rukia- _chan_ , lalu nyawa orang-orang tak berdosa yang berada di sekitarnya. Dan kemudian..." _Soutaicho_ menggantung kalimatnya, ia memandang ke arah kolam ikan koi yang sepertinya tidak cukup banyak berkembang biak.

"Sepertinya pusat 46 tidak menyukai kekuatan Rukia." Kyouraku terlihat main-main saat mengatakan hal yang terakhir.

"Apa itu benar?" Ichigo bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Mendadak ada sebuah kecemasan yang muncul pada dirinya.

"Ya, masih belum tahu." Kyouraku berbalik dan sepertinya ia akan berjalan menuju ke tempat latihan divisi 13. "Ayo, lebih baik kita melihat latihannya saja."

* * *

"-300."

Mendengar itu Renji melompat ke atas salah satu menara tertinggi yang berada di pinggir lapangan itu. "Apa?! -300? Pantas saja aku merasakan tulangku ingin retak." Berdekat-dekatan dengan Rukia membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak atau melawan. Ia seperti bertarung di dalam laut kutub selatan, itu membuatnya susah bergerak, susah memanaskan otaknya untuk mengatur sebuah strategi.

Dan sama halnya dengan Byakuya, pria itu lebih memilih berdiri di atas menara juga, "melelehlah dengan perlahan. Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini."

"Baik." Rukia mengerti, ia segera memasukkan _Zankpakutou_ -nya ke sarung. Perlahan tubuhnya memanas. Ia hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat kondisi menjadi seperti semula.

Saat Ichigo dan kedua kapten _gotei_ 13 sampai ke lapangan ini, ia melihat beberapa tandu keluar dari sana. "Ada divisi 4. Memangnya mereka kenapa?" Ichigo menghampiri salah satu anggota divisi 4 yang sedang mengangkat seorang pria ke atas tandu.

"Mereka mengalami _hyportemia_ mendadak, kami akan segera membawanya dan menyembuhkannya."

Ichigo melihat kondisi pria itu. Padahal ia sudah mengenakan jaket hangat yang tebal, tetapi melihat bibirnya yang membiru dan badannya yang menggigil, mungkin ini sudah kelewat batas.

"Dia baru saja melawan Rukia?"

Perempuan itu hanya menggeleng, "dia hanya menonton saja. Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi." Kemudian wanita itu dan temannya mengangkat pria tadi.

" _Kami mengkhawatirkan nyawa orang yang berada di sekitarnya."_

Perkataan Kyouraku terlintas, membuat Ichigo merasakan desiran perasaan takut di dadanya. Apakah mungkin Rukia...

"Ichigo!"

Pria yang disebut itu menoleh, ia melihat lambaian tangan gadis yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau terlambat, sudah aku bilang datang pagi-pagi kemari."

Ichigo menghentikan laju langkahnya tepat di hadapan gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Selama perang kemarin, Ichigo tidak terlalu memperhatikan perubahan yang dialami Rukia. Selain rambut pendeknya ia sekarang menjelma menjadi putri es yang benar-benar kuat.

"Seperti biasa, Kon memaksa ingin ikut tapi aku tidak mau mengajaknya. Dan perdebatan pun terjadi."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, membayangkan keributan yang berada di dalam kamar Ichigo. Pasti berisik sekali. "Biar kutebak, pada akhirnya kau memberikan tubuhmu juga kepada Kon, kan?"

"Asal dia tidak menggoda wanita dan menghancurkan harga diriku saja."

Rukia tertawa mendengar itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak berada di dalam kamar Ichigo, tiga tahun? Rasanya lebih dari itu.

"Oi Ichigo, tumben sekali kau datang kemari, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan di sini." Mendadak Renji datang mendekat sambil menenteng _Zankpakutou_ -nya.

"Memangnya kau bisa melarangku kemari?"

Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas saat kedua kepala pria berambut menyala di hadapannya saling melempar tatapan kilat yang berapi-api. Ya, mereka selalu begitu, beginilah cara Renji dan Ichigo menjalin sebuah pertemanan.

"Ukitake- _taicho_!" Rukia mengabaikan kedua pria itu dan menghampiri Ukitake. "Ah, _Soutaicho_ ada di sini juga." Rukia tidak menyangka pagi ini ia akan kedatangan tamu para kapten.

"Yoo, Rukia- _chan_. Perlu kau ketahui, dari ruang divisi satu aku bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ -mu yang begitu besar," Kyouraku menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Rukia. "Hebat sekali."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri wajah Rukia mendadak bersemu. Ia malu.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kau sangat berbakat."

"Aa, terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya!" Rukia hanya membungkukkan badan, tapi ia merasakan sebuah denyutan kuat di bagian punggungnya. Setahunya, baik Renji atau _nii-sama_ tidak menyerang bagian itu.

Ukitake menyadarinya dan ia langsung bertanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat Rukia menegakkan punggungnya kembali, rasa sakit itu datang menghampirinya lagi, sakitnya seperti saat terkena tebasan pedang yang cukup dalam. "A-aku baik-baik saja." Rukia menarik senyum agar kedua _taicho_ yang berada di hadapannya percaya. "Oh ya, _taicho_. Sepertinya latihanku kali ini cukup banyak membuat penonton jatuh pingsan." Pandangan Rukia tertuju ke pinggir lapangan, masih ada beberapa divisi 4 yang sibuk berkeliling di sana. Melihat itu pandangannya meredup, sedikit banyaknya ia juga merasa bersalah.

"Mungkin lain kali kau tidak perlu membiarkan mereka menontonmu saat berlatih," Kyouraku menjawab dengan santai. "Apa kau sudah dengar, kemarin ada beberapa divisimu yang harus dimakamkan karena hanya melihatmu berlatih, kita sudah banyak kehilangan pasukkan semenjak divisi kemarin. Apa kau mau kala..."

"...ya, aku tidak mau." sela Rukia cepat. Rukia menundukkan kepala, apakah kekuatan Sode no Shirayuki seperti ini sebenarnya? "Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati."

Karena melihat bawahannya mendadak mengeluarkan wajah menyesal, Ukitake merasa bahwa Kyouraku sudah kelewatan. "Tidak masalah, mungkin karena anggota divisi 13 belum terbiasa saja." Ukitake mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Rukia mengangkat kepala, ia menarik sebuah senyum tipis. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan tugas di ruangan." Sebelum pergi, Rukia ingin membungkuk di hadapan mereka. Tetapi ia memiliki pemikiran yang lain, jika ia membungkuk apakah rasa sakit di punggungnya akan berdenyut lagi? Dan jika ia langsung pergi saja dari sana, akan sangat tidak sopan di hadapan orang-orang.

Ternyata benar, punggungnya berdenyut kembali, kali ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Ia seperti dicabik-cabik oleh beberapa pedang sampai menembus tulang sumsum dan aliran darahnya. Rukia tak tahan lagi. Ia juga tidak ingat kalau detik ini ia malah tersungkur ke atas tanah.

"Rukia!"

Byakuya mendengar terikkan itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Saat pemimpin klan Kuchiki itu berbalik, ia hanya mendapati Kyouraku sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Yoo, Kuchiki- _taicho_ , adikmu akan segera dibawa ke ruangan divisi 4, tenang saja." Ia tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar tipikal orang yang santai sekali.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau punya waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita minum sake?"

.

つ づ く

.

 **(A/N)**

 _Seharusnya aku ngetik fanfic untuk event di fandom lain ya, malah menulis imajinasi liar ini.  
_

 _Okay, makasih syudah membaca, akan sangat menyenangkan jika kalian menulis sesuatu untukku, gyahahah._

 _Salam_

 _-fidy-_


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Warning : AR/AT, OOC, misstypo (s). Just for fun yaaa.

.

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya tidak biasanya mengunjungi kediaman _Soutaicho_ hanya untuk sekedar minum sake dan bersantai bersama. Benar, _Soutaicho_ kali ini memang beda. Suasana _Seiretei_ tidak sesantai ini sebelumnya. Kini, di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Tadinya Kyouraku mengajak Nanao ikut begabung bersama mereka. Tentu saja mana mau Nanao membuang waktunya disini.

"Aku kemari untuk mengajakmu minum sake, tapi kelihatanannya dari tadi aku saja yang minum." Tampak guratan merah tipis tersirat di pipi Kyouraku. Ia sudah hampir menghabisi satu guci besar sake koleksi pribadinya.

"Aku yakin kau membawaku kemari bukan hanya sekedar untuk minum sake," Byakuya seperti biasa berkata tenang. Cawan kecil yang berada di hadapannya belum disentuh sedikit pun. Oh, baginya sake itu murahan.

Kyouraku kembali menandaskan isi cawannya. Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "jangan terlalu serius, santailah sebentar, semenjak perang kemarin kau begitu sibuk dan aku yakin kau pasti lelah."

"Kalau benar tidak ada ingin yang kau sampaikan, aku akan kembali ke kediamanku."  
Kyouraku menaruh cawannya, "ini tentang adikmu."

Kalimat itu mampu menghentikan Byakuya untuk segera kabur dari sini.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui situasinya."

"Apa pusat 46 sudah memutuskan sesuatu?"

"Kau memang saudara yang perhatian, aku sampai kagum melihat ikatan diantara kalian~" Kyouraku mulai bertindak main-main lagi dan Byakuya memilih tetap berwajah datar.

Sekelebat bayangan Rukia menyita imajinasi Byakuya. Dari pertama mereka bertemu, kemudian saat ia dieksekusi, berjuang bertahan melawan _Arrancar_ dan terakhir perjuangan melawan _Quincy_. Serta peningkatannya sampai detik ini. Ada begitu banyak perubahan yang menakjubkan pada diri adiknya itu. Byakuya tidak bisa memungkiri ini; ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Tapi, ia tahu Rukia memiliki kekuatan yang berbahaya untuk (terutama) dirinya.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab pada Rukia kalau begitu. Dia adalah _Shinigami_ yang taat. Dia akan kuawasi dan aku yakin dia tidak akan gegabah."

"Masalahnya bukan karena ia bisa diawasi. Apa kau tahu ada tiga tipe _Zankpakutou_ yang harus dimusnahkan dari _Seiretei_?"

Tentu saja Byakuya mengetahui ini. Tapi ia memilih diam saja.

"Pertama jenis _zankpakutou_ seperti Muramasa yang dapat mencuci otak roh _zankpakutou_ lain. Yang kedua _zankpakutou_ yang memiliki kekuatan sama, seperti yang pernah terjadi antara Hitsugaya- _taicho_ dan Kusaka yaitu dua roh dari Hyorinmaru. Dan yang terakhir adalah _zankpakutou_ yang bertipe berbahaya untuk pengguna bahkan orang yang tak bersalah yang berada di sekitarnya."

Ya, itu adalah _Sode no Shirayuki_.

* * *

Napas gadis berambut pendek itu akhirnya mulai normal. Matanya terpejam karena kesakitan akhirnya tenang dan ia bisa mendapatkan kesadaran. Namun begitu Ia masih harus terbaring di sana untuk beristirahat—di salah satu ruang divisi pengobatan.

"Ada keretakkan di beberapa urat pembuluh darahnya bagian sumsum tulang. Itu terjadi karena pembekuan darah cukup berangsur lama. Tapi sekarang kondisinya baik-baik saja."

Baru setelah mendengar itu Ichigo diam-diam bernapas lega.

"Kalau ada apa-apa. Aku akan segera kesini dan memeriksa keadaan." Setelah mengatakan itu Isane keluar dari ruangan ini.

Kemudian ia mendekat ke arah ranjang Rukia dengan raut yang melegakan. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Bodoh, bukannya tadi sudah dijelaskan Isane- _san_. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Rukia tahu Ichigo mencemaskannya. Tetapi ia begitu tidak ingin orang lain menganggapnya lemah. Bahkan termasuk pria berambut jingga itu. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Rukia.

"Hampir jam makan siang. Kenapa, apa kau lapar?"

"Kau tidak pergi kuliah?"

"Sebaiknya aku bolos dulu."

"Dasar bodoh. Padahal kau baru memasuki tahun ajaran baru di semester awal. Bisa-bisanya kau membolos."

Mata Ichigo menyipit. Dasar Rukia memang begitu. Padahal ia membolos karena ingin melihat kondisi dirinya membaik. Lagipula siapa sih yang awalnya mengundang ia kemari untuk latihan? "Sewaktu aku di sekolah menengah aku juga sering tidak masuk. Jadi, siapa yang peduli?"

Rukia mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit ruangan ini. Benar juga, karena tugas _Shinigami_ pengganti mengakibatkan Ichigo selalu melalaikan kewajibannya.

 _"Ichigo dari dulu tidak berubah."_

Kemudian Rukia memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk dan turun dari ranjang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ichigo terkejut melihat aksi gadis itu.

"Kalau kau mau ikut. Tidak usah menghentikanku kalau begitu."

Beruntung Isane maupun anggota divisi 4 Yang lainnya tidak sedang berkeliaran dalam gedung ini. Maka dari itu, Rukia bisa bebas keluar dari ruangan tanpa mendapat peringatan atau omelan.

Namun di sinilah mereka sekarang, di salah satu ruangan besar berwarna putih dengan banyak ranjang pasien yang tersusun di setiap sisi ruangan. Rukia tahu, yang terbaring di sana adalah anggota divisinya.

Jika dilihat dari mata ungunya, kondisi anggota lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada dirinya. Karena selang-selang infus ada di setiap ranjang yang berdiri dan penghangat ruangan di sini sudah cukup menjelaskan; bahwa mereka semua tidak tahan dengan _reiatsu_ es yang dikeluarkan Rukia.

Ya ampun. Apakah bisa sehebat ini? Bahkan Rukia pun tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Dari belakang punggungnya Ichigo hanya menghibur. Ia tahu ketika baru menginjakkan kaki kemari, raut Rukia penuh penyesalan.

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang saja? Aku yakin Renji sudah menunggu kita di ruang divisi enam. Soalnya tadi dia sempat berpesan: jika kau sudah bangun. Aku disuruhnya ke sana."

Rukia tidak peduli dengan tawaran Ichigo.

"Ichigo, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika aku mengetahui kekuatan _Shirayuki_ yang sebenanya."  
Ichigo tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya memandang punggung rapuh gadis mungil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bangga ataukah menderita mendapatkan kekuatan baru ini." Rukia mengatakannya setengah berbisik. "Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana cara mengeluarkan _Somenomai Hakuren_ dan _Tsukishiro_. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi. Itu adalah awal kekuatan yang aku punya."

Ichigo meraih bahu gadis itu. Ya, ia punya kata-kata yang akan menguatkan keteguhan hatinya. Gadis ini tidak boleh seperti ini. Ichigo percaya ia adalah seseorang yang kuat. "Jika kau tidak memiliki kekuatan baru itu. Lalu siapa yang akan membantuku menuntaskan Juha bach?"

Rukia melirik Ichigo dari sudut matanya. "Dasar bodoh. Masih ada yang lain."

"Jadi, kau menyesal dengan perjuangan kita berdua?" Ichigo menggali ingatan bagaimana perjuangan mereka berdua ketika di medan pertempuran. Kalau saja Rukia saat itu tidak ada. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah kegagalan.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau hampir mempertaruhkan segalanya. Bahkan nyawamu."

Rukia mendesah pelan.

"Berkat kekuatan kita berdua, kita bisa mengembalikan istana roh menjadi seperti semula. Kau luar biasa, Rukia. Tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Percayalah."

* * *

"Hei Ichigo, mengapa kau membawa Rukia kemari? Bukannya dia harus masih istirahat!"

Baru saja mereka masuk ke ruang divisi enam, Renji langsung menarik kerah kimono hitam Ichigo.

"Aku ingin makan juga, Renji. Kau tidak pernah mengundangku makan siang di dalam divisimu." Rukia menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelum adu mulut di antara mereka mulai keluar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Renji setelah ia melepas cengkraman kerah Ichigo.

"Kau membuat bajuku kusut." Mereka berdua mengabaikan ocehan Ichigo.

"Kau bisa melihat kan, aku sanggup berjalan kesini sendiri. Itu artinya kau tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu, Renji." Lagi-lagi orang di sekitarnya terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Benar-benar dianggap lemah. "Ngomong-ngomong kemana _nii-sama_? Apa dia tidak di sini?" Rukia memperhatikan isi dalam ruangan ini. Hanya ada Renji dan beberapa hidangan di atas meja.

"Entahlah, _taicho_ sedang ada keperluan dengan _Soutaicho_. Mungkin mereka butuh mengobrol bersama untuk sekarang."

"Begitu ya?" Rukia langsung mengambil salah satu kursi yang berada di sana lalu mendudukinya.

"Oh ya, Renji. Tumben sekali kau mengundangku untuk makan bersama. Apakah dalam makanan ini ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

Mata Renji menyipit. "Kalau kau tidak mau. Biar aku saja yang makan dengan Rukia. Ayo, Rukia kita makan!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Aku hanya bercanda!"

Melihat ekspresi Ichigo, Rukia tertawa. Sekali-sekali menikmati suasana seperti ini memang diperlukan juga.

* * *

"Baiklah, sampai di sini kita berpisah." Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Ichigo dengan pandangan lemah. Angin sore menerbangkan sebagian rambutnya ke arah samping, Rukia sedikit menahannya dengan salah satu tangan.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya pula, lalu ia berbalik dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Kebersamaannya dengan Rukia selalu terasa begitu cepat. "Baiklah, lain kali kalau ingin berlatih denganku, aku tunggu di tempat Urahara- _san_."

"Kenapa harus disana? Apakah kau sudah memiliki izin sesuka hati untuk memakai ruangannya?" Rukia melipat tangan di depan dadanya

"Kurasa di sana adalah tempat yang cocok untuk latihanmu."

"Kau terlihat yakin sekali."

Ichigo mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalau tidak dicoba kan tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, aku tidak sabar dengan latihan kita selanjutnya." Rukia mengulum senyumnya, "sepertinya kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu hari ini di sini."

"Setidaknya aku dapat makanan gratis dari divisi enam."

Dasar Ichigo, makin dewasa makin pintar saja berbicara.

Setelah Ichigo melambaikan tangannya, barulah ia berbalik berlari memasuki _Senkai Gate_ pulang kembali ke kota Karakura.

 _"Apakah aku memang masih bisa berlatih setelah ini?"_

つ づ く

(A/N)

Sekedar pemberitahuan yang gak jelas, ini saya ketik di hape wakaka, ternyata menyenangkan juga nulis cerita dari hape :D ok, makasih buat yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfave dan mereview.

-Fidy is signing off-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Out of character.

Chapter 3 : Short Party

.

.

.

Mata kuliah Biosains 1 telah terlewati. Dua jam penuh di dalam kelas entah mengapa serasa lama sekali. Ia juga tidak tahu sudah belajar apa barusan. _Extracellular Matrix, Glikoprotein,_ _Xenobiotik_ dan sebagainya. Entah apa tadi itu semua—yang jelas Ichigo tidak mendapat poinnya. Pikirannya terlalu fokus dengan janji yang ia punya sore ini. Ia akan bertemu dengan Kuchiki Rukia dan berlatih di dalam toko Urahara. Hal sederhana yang membuatnya menjadi tak sabaran. Ia sudah menantikan ini karena sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu. Ichigo tidak bisa seenaknya pulang pergi ke Seiretei karena Byakuya selalu memandang skeptis kepadanya—baiklah, itu masih bisa ia abaikan. Tapi, jika harus selalu merepotkan Urahara untuk meminta tolong agar memberinya Senkai gate, ia akan merasa tidak enak. Coba ia bisa membuka sendiri jalan ke sana, semua ini pasti tidak akan terasa sulit.

Andai saja Rukia bisa seperti dulu bertugas di Karakura, selalu berada di sisinya baik di sekolah atau di dalam rumah. Tentu hal itu akan meringankan semua masalahnya. Ia pasti tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini. Yah, selalu ada ruang kosong ketika gadis itu tidak berada di sisinya. Seperti hanya ada kegelapan dan juga patah semangat.

Ichigo berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju ke lemari loker miliknya. Setelah sampai di depan lemari tersebut, tampaknya ia harus berhati-hati. Tangannya dengan perlahan membuka pintu loker—dan beberapa surat berjatuhan keluar dari dalam sana. Ichigo hanya mendesah.

"Ichigo!"

Kebetulan sekali Keigo mendadak menyapanya. Ia tidak mungkin menyempatkan diri untuk mengurus semua surat itu. Paling hanya surat-surat yang diselipkan dari celah pintu agar bisa masuk ke dalam lokernya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo memunguti surat tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Keigo. "Tolong pegang ini."

Karena kebingungan, Keigo mengambil alih saja surat-surat itu. Sementara Ichigo tengah sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam loker.

"Wah, curang, kau selalu mendapatkan surat penggemar!" setelah menyadari apa yang dipegangnya, Keigo baru berkomentar. "Aku benar-benar salut padamu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tidak terlalu menanggapinya. "Yah, aku serahkan itu padamu. Kau bebas membacanya." Ichigo kembali menutup pintu lokernya dan menguncinya. Lain kali celah yang berada di atas loker akan ia tutup dengan lakban dari balik pintunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membacanya sendiri?"

"Ada banyak buku pelajaran yang harus kubaca." Ichigo menepuk bahu Keigo. "Jangan ada satupun surat yang terlewat. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi Ichigo, apa ini berarti kau tidak hadir ke pestanya Orihime?"

Ichigo tersentak, ia bahkan telah melupakan itu. "Mungkin aku datang tapi, agak terlambat," ujarnya tak yakin. "Yang jelas tetaplah bersenang-senang tanpaku, okay?"

Wajah Keigo tampak sedih dibuat-buat. "Kau harus datang, jika tidak kau akan mengecewakan banyak orang, terutama Orihime."

"Yeah, aku tahu."

.

.

.

Renji berdiri di depan kaca setinggi badannya yang dapat memantulkan dirinya keseluruhan. Oh, Renji sebenarnya tidak suka memandangi matanya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah wajahnya terlihat bodoh saat mengatakan sebuah pengakuan.

"Rukia… kita sudah melewati ratusan tahun bersama-sama. Dari masa kecil hingga bergabung menjadi pasukan Shinigami."

Renji rasa sampai sini wajahnya masih saja tampan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa kau memiliki pikiran untuk menikah? Aku dengar tetua Kuchiki tidak akan membuka sesi lamaran untukmu. Jadi, aku yakin mereka membebaskan masa depanmu. Kurasa, Kuchiki-taicho juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini…" detik ini Renji malah lupa kalimat apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. Padahal ia sudah merangkainya semalaman penuh.

Membayangkan Rukia menolak, Renji tentu punya jawaban lagi. "Apa? Kau tidak berniat untuk menikah?" Renji menggeleng-geleng, tampaknya ia sudah belajar banyak untuk berakting. "Kau memang Shinigami yang patuh lebih mementingkan kesejahteraan Seiretei daripada kehidupan pribadi. Tapi tenang, aku selalu berada di sampingmu untuk melindungi—" Renji tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dari kaca ia melihat orang yang dimaksudnya tadi melompat masuk melalui jendela. Ah, sial. Untung saja ia tidak tertangkap basah ketika berbicara sendiri di depan cermin. Renji menjadi salah tingkah.

"Maaf aku masuk lewat jendela soalnya aku hanya ingin menghemat waktu," ujar Rukia ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Renji.

"Tidak masalah Rukia." Renji tertawa garing karena ia merasa malu sendiri ketika sudah berhadapan dengan gadis itu. "Kenapa buru-buru? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Rukia mengawasi sekitar, tampaknya Byakuya tidak berada di sini. Rukia selalu tidak dapat menemukannya ketika ia ingin mencarinya. "Aku akan ke Karakura sebentar."

"Apa kau dapat tugas lagi, bagaimana dengan luka di punggungmu?"

"Dasar bodoh, punggungku sudah lama sembuh!" Rukia menggerak-gerakan punggungnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang, dah!"

Ketika Rukia akan berbalik Renji malah mencegahnya. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" pintanya sedikit berharap.

"Kau tidak boleh mengganggu latihanku dengan Ichigo, okay?" Setelah mengatakan itu Rukia keluar ruangan ini melalui jendela lagi. Sementara Renji berdiri dengan wajah kesal. Lagi-lagi Ichigo. Ia selalu tersaingi oleh pria itu.

.

.

.

Baru saja Ichigo satu langkah turun ke ruangan bawah tanah Urahara, Rukia langsung melompatinya dengan sebuah serangan pedang. Ichigo bergerak secara naluri untuk menangkisnya. Tapi, saat pedang mereka saling menyentuh, seketika tangan Ichigo membeku.

Rukia menyeringai puas, menarik diri—memberikan Ichigo waktu untuk mencairkan kedua tangannya agar bisa bergerak. Dihindari atau bahkan ditangkis, serangan Rukia akan tetap berpengaruh.

"Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini latihan kita," Rukia memasukan pedangnya kembali ke dalam sarung.

"Bodoh, aku belum membalasmu."

Padahal pemanasan saja belum dimulai tapi, gadis itu telah mengakhirinya. "Aku hanya beralasan untuk latihan saja agar bisa keluar sebentar dari Seiretei," aku Rukia.

"Huh?!" Ichigo sedikit tersentak, padahal ia sudah sangat siap untuk menaklukan gadis ini. "Jadi untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Bukannya dunia manusia itu menarik sekali? Lagipula gigaiku juga sudah diperbaruhi Urahara." Kebetulan orang yang dimaksud Rukia sudah berada di belakang Ichigo. "Benarkan, Urahara?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Yaaah, Kuchiki-san. Senang kau dapat kembali berkunjung," sahut Urahara seperti biasa.  
Ichigo tak dapat memaksa. Jadi, ia membiarkan saja mau apa si Kuchiki itu.  
.

.

.

Karena Ichigo tak memiliki ide, ia menawarkan Rukia menghadiri pesta perayaan yang berada di flat pribadi milik Inoue saja. Ichigo rasa, Rukia dengan senang hati untuk datang bersamanya, dan ia bersyukur ternyata tebakannya tepat.

Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak suka pesta. Menurutnya itu sedikit membosankan. Hal yang dilakukan pesta paling mendengarkan lagu-lagu keras, melihat teman-temannya berdansa (Ichigo tidak mungkin dapat berdansa) lalu karoke bersama, kemudian mengobrol dan bercerita hingga larut malam. Semua itu adalah hal yang membosankan.

Berhubung ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Rukia malam ini, ada baiknya sesekali memperkenalkan gadis Shinigami ini pada pesta yang biasa manusia lakukan. Pemilik mata violet ini sedikit bersemangat mendengar itu. Ia bahkan sudah mengenakan gaun selutut yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipersiapkan oleh Ururu. Tampaknya Urahara sudah tahu bahwa akan ada pesta maam ini.

Dari luar flat Inoue dapat terdengar alunan musik lembut dari piano. Tebakan Ichigo pada musik keras yang akan terdengar ternyata salah. Ah ya, tidak mungkin Inoue berkiblat pada musik rock.

"Hai, semua!" Sapa Ichigo pada semua orang yang berada di dalam saat ia sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Dan Keigo yang duluan bersuara. "Hei bung, kau bilang tak bisa hadir?"

"Ayo, segera bergabung kemari sebelum kau kehabisan daging panggang buatan Inoue." Tatsuki ikut melambai ke arahnya.

Semua tamu undangan Inoue yang berada di dalam adalah teman-temannya semasa SMA, padahal tadi Ichigo menebak akan lebih banyak teman-teman kuliah Inoue.

"Ichigo," Mizuiro mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau pergi sendirian?"

"Rukia bersama denganku." Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, memperlihatkan seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

Rukia hanya mengulum senyum. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan teman Ichigo, rasanya ini sedikit aneh. "Hallo," sapa Rukia mencoba biasa-biasa.

"Wow! Kuchiki-san aku tidak menyangka kita dapat bertemu kembali," Mizuiro membalas sapanya. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya, Ichigo!"

"Yeah, ini hanya kebetulan."

Mizuiro mengabaikan Ichigo dan menggiring Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam bergabung dengan yang lain. Semuanya menyapa Rukia dengan hangat serta menanyakan bagaimana kabar dirinya setelah perang Quincy. Rukia tentu dengan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka. Menceritakan kehidupan yang sudah mulai kembali damai di Sereitei. Yah, semua itu berkat Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Inoue." Rukia ternyata baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan kue eksperimennya sendiri. Biar aku panggil dulu. Dia pasti terkejut sekali melihat kau ada di sini." Kemudian Tatsuki berjalan menuju ke arah dapur dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kuchiki-san, silahkan cicipi makanan yang berada di sini. Dari tadi kau hanya mengobrol saja," Mizuiro menyarankan.

Rukia hanya mengagguk. "Arigatou." Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Ichigo yang sudah memasang tampang bosan. Tanpa harus Rukia meminta untuk menemaninya mengambil beberapa kue, Ichigo sudah mengerti. Mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju ke meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ada banyak macam-macam kue yang beraneka ragam serta jus lemon di sana. Waw, benar-benar pesta yang sederhana namun menarik.

Rukia segera mengisi piringnya penuh. Saat ia mencoba mencicipi salah satu dari kue tersebut, ia begitu menikmatinya.

"Kau sedang lapar?"

"Kelaparan," jawabnya dengan mulut yang penuh.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau tidak makan dulu sebelum ke sini?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk tadi, jadi aku lupa," jawab Rukia setelah ia menelan isi dalam mulutnya dengan menggunakan jus lemon. Makanan manusia benar-benar beragam dan enak sekali. "Jadi, pesta Inoue ini merayakan hal apa?"

Ichigo menaikan bahunya. Ia tidak terlalu mengetahui hal itu. "Sepertinya hanya pesta biasa agar teman-teman SMA bisa berkumpul. Kami sudah mendaftar kuliah di fakultas yang berbeda. Oleh karena itu kami jarang berkumpul."

"Bagaimana dengan kita? Kita tidak perlu membuat sebuah pesta agar bisa bertemu, kan?" Rukia tersenyum kepada Ichigo, pernyataannya sedikit menggoda pria itu.

"Itu karena kau selalu merengek minta ditemani berlatih," untung saja Ichigo memiliki alasan yang cukup rasional. Jika tidak, ia akan terlihat sedikit konyol didepannya. Ichigo tidak habis pikir bahwa ia lebih sering bertemu dengan Rukia ketimbang teman-temannya, padahal semua temannya tidak bertempat tinggal saling berjauhan.

"Untuk waktu yang akan datang, jika kau sibuk aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Ichigo kali ini yang tersenyum. "Dari dulu walau aku sibuk atau tidak sibuk, kau selalu mendapatkan waktuku..."

Rukia langsung menjawab cepat. "Maksudku jika kau sudah mendapatkan teman kencan kau pasti tidak punya waktu banyak lagi."

Ichigo mendadak terdiam. Selama ini ia tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk mendapatkan teman kencan, ia tidak tahu kencan itu seperti apa? Ia hanya mengetahui perlakuan kencan melalui film dan cerita fiksi yang ia baca.

Karena Ichigo tak kunjung menjawab, Rukia membuka suara lagi. "Jangan bilang kau tak pernah melakukannya," tebak Rukia dengan tepat. "Kau sudah cukup umur Ichigo untuk pergi kencan."

Apa-apaan gadis itu, ia terus-terus saja mengoceh sembari makan kue membuat Ichigo merasa benar-benar terganggu. "Memangnya kau sendiri pernah melakukannya?"

Rukia hanya menjawab dengan percaya diri. "Aku Shinigami yang taat, jadi aku harus lebih mementingkan tugas daripada hal itu."

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak pernah berkencan juga dengan seorang pria walaupun jauh sebelum bergabung ke dalam Akademi?"

Rukia menghentikan makannya sebab ia merasa sudah cukup kenyang. "Kau kira kehidupan kami seperti manusia?" ujarnya dengan menyertakan nada bercanda. "Kalaupun aku ingin berkencan, aku hanya mau dengan laki-laki sekelas nii-sama."

Ichigo tak tahu mengapa ia harus terganggu dengan jawaban Rukia. Itu berarti Rukia hanya dapat menerima seorang bangsawan untuk berada di sisinya. Kenapa ia harus sekesal ini mendengar pernyataan itu? "Ternyata kau serakah juga."

Rukia tidak suka mendengar hal itu. Ia hanya bingung dari sisi apa ia pantas dikatakan serakah. "Sialan kau, Ichigo!"

Untung saja Inoue datang disaat waktu yang tepat sebelum Ichigo dan Rukia mulai adu mulut. "Astaga, aku tidak menyangka Kuchiki-san akan hadir!" Inoue langsung memeluk Rukia dengan kuat. Membuat gadis itu sedikit kesulitan bernapas karena mukanya terhimpit oleh dada Inoue. Sial, coba tingginya tidak berada di bawah bahu gadis itu. Ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Inoue." ujar Rukia ketika Inoue telah melepasnya. Tampaknya setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa, ada banyak perubahan dari penampilan Inoue. Terutama pada bentuk wajahnya, ia sudah menjadi gadis dewasa yang semakin cantik. Rukia penasaran, pasti banyak sekali pria yang mengidolakan gadis ini.

Menyadari ada Ichigo di sebelah Rukia membuat Inoue benar-benar bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka Ichigo akan datang ke pesta kecilnya, sebab selama ini pria itu selalu tidak punya waktu jika Inoue mengajaknya berkumpul bersama yang lain. Lalu ketika ia merindukan pria itu dan mencoba berkunjung ke rumahnya, Inoue selalu mendapati Ichigo tidak pernah di rumah. Mereka semakin sulit bertemu.

"Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san, aku harap kalian dapat menikmati pesta ini. Ayo, makanlah yang banyak. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mempersiapkannya." Inoue mengambilkan sepiring makanan lagi dan memaksa Ichigo untuk menerimanya.

Rukia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Inoue. Pemandangan seperti inilah yang ia rindukan. "Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar ya."

"Oh, toilet ada sebelah kiri." Inoue memberi intruksi.

Rukia berterimakasih kemudian ia meninggalkan mereka berdua saja sekarang.

Karena kecanggungan Inoue yang mendadak, Ichigo memutuskan untuk makan saja. "Ano, Kurosaki-kun..." ujar Inoue mencoba berbasa-basi. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Hm, cukup lancar. Namun ada juga kendala yang datang saat hollow menyerang misalnya. Yeah, gangguan seperti itu saja yang membuatku harus bolos masuk kelas. Tapi, itu tidak terlalu sering karena di daerah universitasku sudah memiliki Shinigami yang bertugas," jelas Ichigo apa adanya. Lagipula hollow bukan masalah yang besar lagi sekarang. "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Apa kau masih sering menghadapi hollow?"

"Yah, aku dan Ishida masih melakukannya karena kami berada di dalam satu universitas. Kami juga sering bertemu. Tapi, Ishida-kun terkadang tidak membiarkanku untuk menghadapinya. Ahahaha, yah… begitulah Kurosaki-kun. Ishida-kun benar-benar tambah hebat sekarang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu aku lega mendengarnya."

"Aku juga masih bekerja sambilan di toko roti yang kemarin. Kalau kau tidak sengaja lewat silahkan mampir ke sana."

Oh, Ichigo pernah mendengar tentang kerja sambilan Inoue, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Inoue masih betah di sana. "Pantas saja kue buatanmu enak."

Pujian itu membuat pipi Inoue memerah tak tertahankan. Astaga ia pasti tampak konyol. "Be-benarkah? Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik. Mencampur gandum, susu dan juga ragi yang murah. Aku rasa masih sangat standar." Inoue mulai salah tingkah sendiri.

Ichigo hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung karena Inoue selalu rendah diri. Rendah hati mungkin juga termasuk.

Ichigo melihat Rukia sudah keluar dari toilet dan bergabung kembali dengan Tatsuki dan yang lain. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa meninggalkannya berdua saja bersama Inoue? Detik ini Ichigo baru sadar.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk menghampiri Rukia dan bertanya pelan agar yang lain tidak mendengar. "Rukia, apa kau ingin pulang?" Sebenarnya ini adalah keinginan Ichigo sekarang karena ia mulai tak betah.

"Kita belum satu jam di sini." Padahal Rukia sedang asyik mendengarkan Keigo bercerita hal yang konyol Ichigo malah datang mengganggunya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu Karin dan Yuzu?" pertanyaan Ichigo kali ini berupa sebuah tawaran.

"Maksudmu setelah ini kita akan ke rumahmu?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Tentu saja, mereka pasti akan senang jika kau mampir ke rumah." Yah, Ichigo akan merasa senang juga tentunya.

Perlu Rukia ketahui, Ichigo tak pernah mengundang orang lain berkunjung. Ia paling benci menerima tamu apalagi tidak diundang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu."

Sebenarnya Rukia masih ingin berada di flat Inoue, mendengarkan cerita mereka sembari tertawa-tawa, makan makanan yang tersedia, lalu mengobrol dengan yang lain. Itu semua tampak menyenangkan sebagai waktu yang berkualitas untuk dihabiskan sekali-sekali.

Mengingat itu, ia juga tidak bisa berlama-lama di dunia manusia. Ukitake-taicho pasti memerlukannya sebagai wakilnya. Ia harus sadar bahwa Karakura bukanlah tempat misinya lagi.

.

.

.

Saat Rukia bertemu Yuzu dan Karin di rumah, mereka langsung berpelukan. Kini, tinggi badan kedua kembar itu sudah melampaui Rukia. Mereka sudah menjadi gadis SMA dewasa yang sangat cantik.

Beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol. Hanya obrolan ringan seputar sekolah dan saling bertanya kabar. Karin juga sempat mengeluhkan tentang Ichigo didepan Rukia. Tentang sifat menyebalkan kakaknya itu, membuat adiknya benar-benar kualahan, dan hubungan antara Isshin dan Ichigo sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah normal. Rukia selalu tertawa menanggapi setiap ceritanya. Sementara Ichigo, walau tidak berada di dalam obrolan tersebut, ia merasa sedikit terganggu tapi mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Kebetulan Isshin tidak sedang di rumah. Ia sedang ada tugas malam di rumah sakit. Sayang sekali Rukia tidak dapat bertemu dengannya.

"Rukia-chan, menginaplah di sini malam ini," Yuzu memegang tangannya berharap gadis itu akan setuju.

"Yah! Kau bisa memakai kamarku malam ini," timpal Karin.

Rukia tampak sedikit keberatan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak tapi mata kedua adik Ichigo membuatnya sedikit lemah dan tidak bisa mengalihkannya. "Yeah, aku rasa malam ini aku akan tinggal."

"Yei! Aku akan memasak sarapan yang enak untukmu!" seru Yuzu semangat.

"Te-terimakasih, Yuzu," ujar Rukia sedikit tak enak hati.

.

.

.

"Orihime, kau melamun?" Tatsuki mendadak masuk ke kamar gadis itu. Ia dari tadi diam merenung menatap kosong ke jendela kamarnya. Setelah Ichigo dan Rukia pulang dari flatnya, Orihime memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengabaikan tamu-tamu. Ada rasa sedikit kehilangan ketika mereka berdua datang lalu pergi. Kebersamaan mereka selalu tampak hangat. Kenapa ia benci melihat itu? Ia seharusnya senang dapat melihat Ichigo datang. Ya, tapi... Tapi, seharusnya bukan karena Rukia.

"Aku hanya lelah," Inoue berusaha tenang agar tidak terbaca oleh Tatsuki. Namun sayang sekali, temannya itu terlalu pandai untuk membaca emosi di wajahnya.

"Kau kecewa karena kenyataannya Ichigo datang bersama Rukia." tebak Tatsuki dengan tepat.

"Bukan begitu, Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue mengelaknya tanpa sadar ia sudah membentak temannya. "Maaf..." Inoue sadar ia sedikit meninggikan suara lalu ia menyesalinya. "Aku ini... Bodoh ya? Benar-benar tak tahu diri."

Tatapan Tatsuki melemah. Oh, Inoue. Kau terlalu betah menyimpan rasa kepada Ichigo sampai seperti ini. Andai saja kau bisa membuang perasaanmu barang sedikit saja. Kau pasti akan merasakan bahagia.

Inoue menundukan wajahnya. Ia mulai terisak. "Aku... Sampai sekarang tidak bisa untuk tidak iri pada Kuchiki-san."

"Orihime..."

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan." Inoue berkata lirih.

"Kau tidak..." Tatsuki mencoba menghiburnya. "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" Tatsuki memberikan senyum tertulus agar dapat sedikit memberikan dukungan untuk gadis itu. Orihime beruntung memiliki Tatsuki.

.

.

.

Dari kamarnya, Ichigo melihat Rukia tengah berdiri di luar. Sedang apa gadis itu di sana sembari memandang telepon genggamnya? Hari sudah hampir larut seharusnya ia istirahat saja. Beberapa saat Ichigo memandangi gerak-geriknya, ia seperti mencari sesuatu tapi nampaknya tidak kunjung ketemu.

Pada akhirnya Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya, turun ke bawah menghampiri gadis itu. "Apa sinyal di dalam rumah tidak bagus?" tanya Ichigo saat ia sudah berada di belakang Rukia.

Rukia menurunkan tangannya dan menyimpan ponsel itu di dalam saku. "Dari aku datang sampai sekarang belum menemukan tanda-tanda adanya hollow."

"Kota Karakura sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Jangan khawatir." Ichigo memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana tidur.

"Oh, begitu…" respon Rukia biasa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk."

Rukia mengekori Ichigo kembali ke dalam rumah. Walau lampu ruang tamu tidak dihidupkan, Rukia tetap memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa saja. Karena dilihatnya Ichigo tak lekas kembali ke kamar, maka Rukia bertanya lagi. "Aku dengar sewaktu kelulusan SMA, Orihime sempat menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

Ichigo tampak terkejut karena pertanyaan itu. Kenapa orang-orang selalu menyinggung hal ini? "Darimana kau mendapat cerita itu? Apakah teman-teman tadi yang mengatakannya?" tidak salah lagi, pasti saat Rukia selesai dari toilet mereka membahas ini.

Rukia rasa ia tidak perlu berkata iya karena tebakan Ichigo sudah tepat. Badannya terasa menegang ketika mengatakan pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Apa responmu?" Astaga Kuchiki Rukia, seharusnya ia tidak terlalu jauh untuk terlibat dalam urusan manusia. Namun ia tidak dapat menahan itu.

Ichigo mendesah, ia duduk dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak memberinya jawaban sampai sekarang. Aku hanya bisa diam saja." karena hal itulah Ichigo merasa bersalah tidak memiliki keputusan apapun untuk gadis itu. Ia hanya berharap Inoue akan mengerti pada akhirnya karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Inoue gadis baik. Ia tulus menyukaimu, kau seharusnya bisa merasakannya…" ujar Rukia hati-hati. Sebenarnya Rukia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Ia bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini. Ia merasa harus mencampurinya karena rasa penasaran itu lebih kuat. Oh, benarkah hanya penasaran? Mungkin alasan lainnya yang ia punya karena ia merasa kasihan melihat Inoue.

"Aku bukan pria baik-baik untuk dia. Kau tahu sendirikan, aku adalah murid berandalan yang suka berkelahi."

"Setidaknya kau sudah menyadarinya." Rukia tersenyum. Ia tahu Ichigo sudah semakin bersikap dewasa.

Ichigo menguap sekali. Banyak kegiatan hari ini yang membuatnya lelah dan ia butuh tidur sekarang. "Pergilah tidur. Ini sudah malam."

.

.

.

Pagi sudah datang untuk membuat Ichigo segera bangun dari tidurnya. Pagi ini udara seakan lebih sejuk karena ia merasa lebih bersemangat. Masih setengah mengantuk, Ichigo berjalan ke bawah menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Bau kari sudah tercium dari tempatnya berdiri, berarti sekarang Yuzu tengah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Ah, Kari adalah kesukaannya. Rukia juga sangat menyukai itu pastinya.

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi, Ichigo berjalan menuju ke dapur. Karin sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, ia sudah siap dengan pakaian sekolah. Sementara Yuzu tengah menata makanan ke atas meja makan.

"Apa Rukia belum bangun?" Ichigo tidak melihat gadis itu di sana.

"Rukia-chan sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Ia bilang ada pekerjaan mendadak jadi ia tidak bisa menunggu nii-san bangun untuk pamitan," jawab Yuzu.

"Tampaknya ia sedang sibuk sekarang," timpal Karin

Ichigo hanya terdiam di tempat, ia sedikit kecewa mendengar hal itu. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Pasti Rukia sudah kembali lagi ke Seiretei. Tapi, kenapa tidak menunggunya sampai terbangun? Apa mungkin di Seiretei ada masalah mendadak? Semoga saja tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Hampir seharian ini Ichigo memikirkan Rukia yang mendadak pergi meninggalkannya. Ia merasakan perasaan cemas seperti saat sebelum-sebelumnya—saat Rukia berada dalam masalah. Karena ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kecemasannya, Ichigo memutuskan untuk ke toko Urahara, siapa tahu pria itu mengetahui sesuatu.

"Oh, Kurosaki apa yang membawamu ke sini?" sapa Urahara ketika Ichigo masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"Apa pagi tadi Rukia kemari berpamitan denganmu untuk kembali ke Seireitei?" Sebenarnya hal ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa yang tidak perlu ia cemaskan. Hanya saja, perpisahan mereka tanpa kata membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, dia sempat kemari untuk memintaku menjaga gigai miliknya, lalu setelah itu ia membuka gerbang Senkai Gate."

"Apa ia tidak berkata hal yang lain, seperti ada sesuatu masalah yang sudah terjadi?"

Urahara terlihat tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya hanya itu saja. Tapi, wajahnya tadi pagi tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Ia seperti menahan rasa sakit."

Ichigo tersentak, pasti kondisi Rukia mendadak tidak baik. Dan Ichigo langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Rukia pulang untuk segera mendapatkan perawatan. Sebelum ia dapat bertemu dengan Rukia sekarang, Ichigo tidak akan kembali ke rumah. "Urahara-san, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke Seiretei lagi."

つ づ く

* * *

Semoga Rukia tidak kelihatan lemah di fanfic ini.

Yap, terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
